


What Really Happened

by isnotme



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fooling Around, Jealousy, Pre-Season/Series 05, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotme/pseuds/isnotme
Summary: Hyde has a crush on Jackie. It started when they first kiss, but he managed to make it go away. At least he thinks that.Jackie is in her lowest. All she needs it’s a burst in her self-esteem, so yeah, a little flirting wouldn’t hurt. Specially with the sweetest boy she ever met.-A glimpse of what really happened in that summer, cause we can all agree they didn’t hook up just out of boredom.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	1. A harmless summer game

“I’m so stupid, God!” Forman cries on the basement couch, staring the ceiling. “I should had thanked her. Thank you, Donna, Please Donna, those should be my catchphrases!”

Hyde snorts, from above the freezer. “Man, you’re pathetic.”

“Hyde!” His friend gets up to face him. “My unbelievably-hot ex-girlfriend asked to get back to me and I said no. I said no.”

“Like I said, pathetic.”

The door burst open and Jackie enters the room looking flustered. “Is it true?” She asks them both.

Forman nods. “Can you believe Donna left me?”

“Yes. It was about time, actually.” She glares at him angrily. “Is it true Michael went with Donna?”

None of them answer her. The silence fills the room for a few seconds before Jackie burst into tears. Eric turns to him with a look that says he doesn’t know what to do. Hyde shrugs back. He doesn't either.

Then Forman tries to get closer to her, slowly, like she would bite him in any second. And Hyde think he’s going to pet her shoulder, but when Jackie notices his approximation, she dodges him and runs towards Hyde.

Realizing she’s coming to him, he jumps of the freezer just in time to have her body shocking against his.

“Oh Steven, this’s the worst!” She cries against his chest, wrapping her arms in his shoulders. Hyde it’s frozen. Like other times before, he seeks someone’s eyes for help, but since he doesn’t find any, he gives in, crossing his own arm over her back.

“All right, okay, it’s not that bad.” He says. It’s the most comforting words he has.

“Wait, why are comforting her, the devil itself, but calling me pathetic?” Eric protests.

Hyde frowns, looking at him over Jackie’s head. “Get bent, Forman”

**

The first couple of weeks without stupid coward Michael is rough. First came the shock and then the embarrassment. She went out yelling to everyone she was gonna marry that jerk and in the same day he runs away.

Spectacular.

Thank god it’s summer break, cause even herself couldn’t handle school right now. So mostly she spends her days crying and being angry with him, and then herself for loving him, and then him again.

The situation in the basement is no better. Fez couldn't stop winning about how Michael left for California without him and how he should be surrounded by hot chicks right now, and then acting like some pervert dude over her.

No, thank you.

And Eric's such baby crying his love out for Donna and feeling sorry for himself all the freaking day. For god's sake, she couldn't handle that shit.

So she took some distance. When she finally wrote the letter breaking everything up, she thinks it’s time to bounce back. And be pretty again, cause god, she’s a mess. Oh, and maybe meet some boys.

She could try and hang out with the cheerleader squad, they most certain would be doing something fun, but well, truth is they were mean. Very mean. She usually wouldn't mind that at all, but she isn't in her best moment. So...

There is Steven Hyde. Always alone. Always cool. But most important, zero whining. He’s her last hope of fun. And once again she thinks she could stick with him and hang out.

It’s not unnoticed for her that she's been in this place before. When Michael cheated on her she glued to Steven like bubblegum until he gave in and went on a date with her. Why? It’s still very unclear to herself, but something in the back of her mind keep reminding her of how nice he was to her in the prom, and then in that day in the mall when he comforted her.

Maybe she’s just keep looking for that hidden boy under all that scruffy attitude of his.

Or whatever.

\--

“So what we gonna do today?”

Hyde sighs. Why is she on his freaking tail for the past couple of days?

Yeah, ok, he gets it. She’s upset. He could tell by the small dark circles under her big eyes that she tries to hide under the makeup. And sure, Forman and Fez were no good these last days. And, yeah, that summer totally sucks. So it wouldn't kill him to be nice for once.

“Wach tv?” He tries.

“Oh, I'm sick of it. I wanna get out, catch some tan and drink something fresh and colorful.”

“Then I'm not your guy.” He shrugs.

“Steven, c'mon!” How could her voice be so annoying? “Oh, I know! Why don’t we go to the city pool?”

The boy looks at her from his chair, over the top of his shades, ready to say a big rounded no. But she’s with her tongue out, licking a popsicle with it, her lips red from the ice. And oh boy, she had to be this hot?

“Ok” He says with his blanked mind.

“Ok?” She finally looks at him, with excitement, passing her tongue on those damn red lips. “Pick me up in one hour, I have to get ready.” She orders and then storms out. What that hell his doing?

What no one knows, except Hyde, is that this used to happen very often. He just gets blank. Void. She empties his mind and sort of blinds him. Like a zombie.

Yeah, he gets like a zombie around her. And that's old news for him. Actually, started since their kiss over her dad’s Lincoln. She asked him and he said he didn’t feel anything, but he did, he felt like... he was out of his body and had to struggle to come back.

Lucky for him, he was always very good in hiding stuff. Except for the eyes, but that’s what the sunglasses are for. So when he got more and more attracted to her, and it got pretty hard to miss how freaking hot she was, he just hidden and ignored it until it went away.

And then he was immune again. Finally, able to rationalize around her. But now, man, it’s coming back. All over again, and dammit, even harder.

So before he went to pick her up, he convinces Eric and Fez to come along, well just Eric. Fez said yes before he even asked anything.

When he arrives with the El Camino in the Burkhart’s house, Jackie’s waiting outside. With no blouse. Just the bikini and a very mini skirt. She shoves Eric to the backseat and sits next to him in the car.

And he does the best he can not to look at her legs. It is not working so far.

\--

Jackie couldn't tell what happened first. His long sights over her or her very sexy insinuations on him. But the point is it’s going on for a couple of days now and since she notices it, she got a new purpose in her life. Get under his skin.

Just what she needed.

Steven is hard to play. He doesn’t demonstrate his interesses, much less drools over her like Michael or her class mates. But she could tell he’s looking at her. And god, it makes her feel damn good.

In the past couple of days, she’s been on a plan to seduce him. Which includes licking popsicles in front of him, using her best smiles, letting her dress strap fall from her shoulder, beating her eyelashes to him and pouting once in a while, wear short skirts and sitting next to him whenever she can.

The pool idea just popped in her head and it was genius. Once he saw her in her bikinis, he would go nuts.

She could tell it worked by the way he side looked at her in the car. Oh, he wouldn't even know what would hit him when she'd get in the water.

\--

Man, this totally sucks. He thinks to himself. Okay, Jackie’s hot. Nothing wrong in admitting this. She’s hot, everybody could tell. But she’s also shallow, immature, bossy and annoying. And this right here it’s a big red flag, it should be enough to kill her mojo.

But it wasn’t.

So Hyde’s standing there watching her take off her skirt and lie down on the sun. He’s even standing there while she gets in the water and starts to swim and play and laugh. But he’s feeling more and more irritated, for some reason he denies to acknowledge.

And that’s the exactly moment he sees Mandy across the pool, getting a tan.

Mandy.

Blonde Mandy, tall Mandy, big boobs Mandy, always down for messing around Mandy.

There was no much story to tell on that, she was a pretty smart chick from senior year, with a promising future, from a very religious and restrict family, but also really hot and naughty.

So Hyde came in with his discretion and it all worked out by itself.

“Hey you” He says when he sits on the chair next to her.

Mandy raises her head to see who’s talking to her and smile once she sees him, liyng down again.

“Hey. What you been up to?”

“Not much. Boring summer” He shrugs.

“Tell me about it! Can’t handle volunteering at the church anymore.”

“That must be inquisition level torture, huh?”

“Oh, you bet”

“You know, if there’s anything I can do to help you out, just call it” She raises up again, supporting herself on her elbows.

“Actually-

“Steven” Jackie shrill demanding voice cuts her. “I wanna go home”

“So?” He stares up at her.

“You’re my ride” Jackie states, placing her hands on her hips and taking a long look at Mandy.

“Yeah, about that...” He looks to Mandy. “Are you needing a ride, by any chance?” The blonde nods, smirking. “Sorry Jackie, the ride is taken.”

Hyde notices that her jaw drops slightly as they pass by and although he doesn't want to, he turns his face to look at her as he goes.

Later, when he’s frenching Mandy on the back of his car, the image of Jackie lying on the sun comes to his mind. He shuts his eyes real hard to get rid of it.

She’s printed on his mind, though, and it’s too torturous, so Hyde backs away.

“What’s wrong?” Mandy sits up.

“Nothing, just... something in my head.” He runs his fingers through his curls. “Let’s kiss again”

“Hyde” Mandy smiles complacently to him. “Is it Jackie?”

“No. What? No!” Hyde sits straight and faces the back of school building in front of them. “Why are you saying this?”

“Well, because I have this feeling, you’re here with me just to avoid being with her.”

“Mandy, no-

“It’s okay. We have our deals and it’s fun. Just, I like it better when your head is clear.” She shrugs.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry” She pats his shoulder. “Can you drop me at the church?”


	2. Less than three weeks to be safe

Jackie’s determined. She’ll not be defeated. When a Burkhart girl put something in her mind, she wins it. Sooner or later. She would be a fool if she fell for that trick, everybody knows Mandy doesn’t date. He could play jealously as long as he likes to. She wouldn’t fall for it. 

_Nuh-uh._

That’s why she’s practically marching towards the basement. All of her will focusing in act normal, and get him to be physically close to her. 

“Ok, I got something awesome to show you” She shakes the ABBA disco in her hands, as soon as she enters the basement and sees him reading a magazine. 

Jackie puts the disco to play in the song she wants them to hear. The rhythm it’s too contagious and she starts to dance, sorta to him. 

“Isn’t it the coolest?” She asks to his blank face. “Don't you just wanna shake it?” 

The girl’s moving her hips with her fingers up when he stands up from the couch very fast. It gets her by surprise and for a silly second, she really thinks he’s gonna dance with her. Her stomach churns when he steps too close to her. 

But he pauses the music, instead. 

“First of all, I don’t _shake it_ and secondly ABBA is terrible, seriously” 

Jackie’s face falls a little, but he doesn’t see, since he’s going back to the couch. 

“Okay mister grumpy ass. For the record, this song is marvelous and ABBA it’s actually one of the greatest bands ever”. He gives her one of his cold looks from behind his shades. 

“You kidding, right? You know what? Whatever man” 

Jackie sighs loudly. “What you doing, anyway?” 

“Reading, obviously.” He turns to the magazine again. 

“Okay. Do you... wanna go to the mall?” She tries once more, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“No.” 

“Have an ice cream?” 

“No, thank you.” 

“All right then. I’ll go with Frank from the team.” She shrugs, cautiously sliding the name of the School’s most handsome jock in the phrase, cause, you know, two could play this game. 

“Whatever.” 

_Oh my god, he’s so_ _difficult_ _._

\-- 

He takes off his shades and place them over the coffee table, presses his fingers over his eyes and releases the air he didn’t know he was holding. 

_Okay, it’s easier than the expected._

If he could be able to give her the cold shoulder for the next few weeks, summer break would be over and he would be safe. Kelso would return, she would run stray to him. He would be alone and in peace again. 

That was the plan he came up to, after that awkward - _and alarming_ \- situation with Mandy. 

He sure could resist Jackie for less than three weeks. _Resist her._ There’s nothing to resist. He’s not attracted to her, nor does he like her – and her big dolly eyes – at all. _Everything’s fine._

And if she wanted to use Frank, that enormous jerk, as a rebound, fine by him. 

This’s what Hyde is mentalizing as he steps up the stairs to the kitchen, following the smell of Mrs. Forman’s brownies. 

“Sweetheart” The old woman grins at him when he appears at the door to the basement. “Come sit with your friend, she’s been talking nonstop about you.” 

His face falls as he sees Jackie siting at the kitchen table. She glares back at him, looking very irritated. 

“I’m not talking about you. I'm complaining about you.” She explains. 

“That sounds more accurate.” Hyde keeps on looking at her for two seconds more, until he looks away. “Where’s Forman?” 

“In his room, I think.” Mrs. Forman answers as she puts the brownies over the table. “Here, have some, honey.” She pets his cheek before getting out the kitchen and Hyde can do nothing but smile back. 

“Oh, you such a good boy” Jackie mocks him, making this funny voice people use with babies. 

“Do you think you could just, you know, shut your mouth?” She lets out a breath of a laughter as he speaks. 

“But you are, really” Hyde looks at her like he’s about to die of indignation. “It’s kinda sweet” 

_What the hell, man?_

“Aren’t you supposed to be anywhere but here?” 

He changes the subject, because honestly, he’s everything but sweet and she’s annoying him. Again. 

“Well, I changed my mind” Jackie’s voice lows a bit. Really, it’s just a tone, but he can hear it. Some-fricking-how he can, so he glimpses at her. 

“Did Frank ditch you?” Hyde tries to sound as carefree as he can, while his heart accelerates against his will. 

“No” She raises her chin, but than her shoulders fall. “Ugh, fine, I didn’t have company. I lied, okay? Happy?” She let out in one breath. 

“Hey. I’m never happy.” He shrugs, stuffing a brownie in his mouth and feeling a wave of unrequired relief on his body. 

“This summer sucks. I mean, Michael, I can expect that, but Donna? C’mon?!” Jackie let her hands drop in the table. “I can’t have my boyf- _ex-boyfriend_ and my best friend ditching me at the same time!” 

Why he has to sympathize with her? _Lord, why?_

“They’re two morons, I have to give you that.” 

“Oh, no one loves me, Steven.” She whimpers, her glossy mouth pouting. It is pretty hard not to look at. 

“Stop that” Hyde grumbles, the words alive, slipping through his mouth without his will. “Let’s fucking burn some stash and do whatever.” 

Jackie’s eyes light up in one second and she seems genuinely glad and his guts churn. 

“We could go to the movies! Oh, Steven, there’s a great roman-” He gets up, taking a few brownies with him and regretting he had ever learned how to speak. 

She follows him. 

\-- 

Steven scratches his face again, Jackie notices, for, like, the ninth time since they’re playing. Maybe his terrible, terrible – also too manly for a teenager – growing beard is itchy. 

She really truly hates chess. It’s too complicated and has too many rules. She tries her best to memorize all the moves, but it gets harder when she’s so damn high. 

“You can’t do that with a knight” Steven warns her. 

“Okay, what’s the point in having a knight to protect you if it’s a tool?” She undoes her last move. 

“It’s not a tool, Jackie, it just goes one square at time.” 

“See, useless.” 

Steven takes his time on his turn, and the girl takes the opportunity to enjoy the blunt they’re sharing. Realizing she never got this much stoned, she giggles. 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing at all.” She disguises her dopeness. 

Steven lets out a bark of a laughter. “Man, you too high.” 

“Can it, I’m perfectly fine” 

She has some trouble concentrating, however. Her mind keeps noticing other stuffs, like his woody smell, stronger than never. Or how he looks way better without those unfashion sunglasses, and how his eyes are vivid blue. Or the way he taps his feet, along with the music that’s playing. Or how big are his hands and how she can see his veins as he moves them over the board. 

“Planning on play someday soon?” She hears his voice. Steven has the most masculine voice she has ever heard in a boy. It’s low and it’s hoarse and it gives her chills. She wonders if it is the smoking. “Jackie?” 

“What? Is it my turn yet?” 

“All right, young lady, no more pot for you.” He takes the blunt from her hands. 

“Steven, I told you I’m okay. I’m totally used to this” 

“Yeah, right! Jackie, I never saw you smoking that much. You kept the blunt all to yourself, man, I notice it. And besides, you’re spacing out all the time.” 

“Lemme see your hands” She demands it, completely ignoring his concerns. 

“What? 

“Let me!” Jackie grabs his left hand resting in his leg and examines. She first looks at the palm, is clear and a bit hardened. The other side is tanner and very veiny. It makes her want to touch them with the tip of her fingers. 

Steven pulls out his hand abruptly and looks at her, kinda weird it out. 

“I wanna touch them!” She protests. 

“You creeping me out, seriously.” 

He gives her a concern look as he reaches his face to scratch it one more time. Without thinking, Jackie slaps his hand away from his face. 

Steven looks at her with an even shocker expression. “Did you just slap me now?” 

“Yes” Jackie holds her laughter, feeling crazier than never. 

“What for?” 

“You’re scratching your face all the time like you have fleas in this horrible beard of yours” 

“I don- Say you sorry!” His face gets very serious as he points a finger at her, one eyebrow lifted. Honestly, he looks kinda hot when he’s mad. 

“But I don’t” She backs away a little, a smirk growing in her lips and her heart turning around in her chest. And for a quarter of a second, she thinks her plan to seduce him is backfiring.

“You slapped me, you freak!” 

“So?” Jackie no longer can hold her excitement, so she laughs. 

“Oh, you think this’s funny?” Steven stares into her eyes and she sees, deep into the blue, that he’s having fun too. “You better be sorry” 

Steven leans to her, his arm stretching, aiming for her waist. She realizes in time he’s intending to tickle her, so she moves herself farther back, escaping him and yelling. 

He doesn’t give up, though, so he puts his knee over the coffee table, massing up the chess board but finally reaching her. 

“Who has fleas now, huh?” She hears him over her laughter. His fingers tickling hard on her waist, she tries to get out, twisting herself on the couch. “Is it the flea princess?” 

“Stop it. Steven!” She yells, out of breath. 

“Say you sorry, weirdo!” He demands, moving along as she tries to scape, his both knees now in the couch too. “Say it!” 

“Ok, ok, sorry, I’m sorry!” 

It's only when he stops that Jackie realizes how close their bodies are and that Steven it’s only a few inches to lying on top of her. He doesn’t move his hands right away, resting them for some seconds in her belly, as she catches up her air. Nothing more than two seconds. But it's enough to make her feel them burning on her. Their gaze meets and the air gets heavy before he moves away his hands, slow and carefully. 

“Hey guys” Eric’s voice comes from upstairs. The two of then jump away, Hyde quickly seats back in his chair as Jackie gets up from the couch. “What’s up?” 

“Hey, man.” Hyde clears his throat, gathering the game pieces. “Just playing some chess.” 

Everything gets awkward and Jackie’s feeling a little dazed, so she moves towards the exit door. 

“Uh, I’m gonna get going. Need to polish my nails. Anyway, uh, thanks for... the game. Steven.” 

“Whatever, man” He glimpses at her quickly. 

Jackie leaves the basement with no other word. When she shuts the door behind her, she places her hand on her chest to feel her heart doing some crazy somersaults. 


	3. What’s up with that?

Hyde’s not stupid. Maybe his grades aren’t the best ones, but he’s certainly not stupid. Especially when it comes in terms of life – and girls. 

He remembered well the time when all the guys started to brag and compete about who had kissed first, or who kissed the prettier girl. He remembered thinking it was all so silly because he had been kissing girls for a while. And it was nothing so special. 

Sure, it was good. Some of the kisses were great, by the way, but he couldn’t get all the fuss around it. When he had sex for the first time, though, he understood. God dammit he got it. 

Anyway, the point is: he always had this calmness about girls. And maybe was because it was easy for him, ever since the beginning, to identify the signs girls make when they want you. 

Because they do give signs. And Jackie was giving him all of them. 

It was different from the first time, when she stalked him all over town, giving him no choice but notice her. Just to dismiss him later when she would go back to her boyfriend. 

This time, however, he’s catching the usual signs, the real ones. The eyes on him, that move away quick when he notices them. The way she’s getting a little tense up around him, biting her lip. Or even the way she touches her hair whenever they’re alone together. 

He can see it. Jackie wants him. 

Her motives were very clear as well. She wants a rebound. Someone who would get her back on her feet for when Kelso return. Something to make her feel that she’s on top of the situation, that she’s got something in her sleeve. 

And he’s absolutely not okay with this. 

In this point right here, Hyde figures he has to be honest to himself. At least. 

He kinda likes her and most definitely wants to kiss her. And make out with her. And... ok, that’s enough honesty. 

After all, it’s not his fault that she’s smoking hot. 

But despite all that, he doesn’t want to be a rebound. He wouldn’t mind to be so to someone else, in fact, he gladly played this part several times before. But there’s something about Jackie that makes him feel... _strange_. 

And he does not want to feel _stranger_ once she goes back to Kelso. 

So she has to back off. Even better, Hyde decides he has to cut her off for good. 

That’s the only reason he spends the whole fucking Saturday waiting for her to show up. And that’s the only reason he gets upset that she doesn’t. 

\-- 

“I don’t understand why you’re in such bad mood” Her mother complains to her on their way home from Kenosha. “You always loved visiting the Sawyers” 

“Well, I told you I didn’t wanna go.” 

“But why? You friends with Tiffany, and I told you Chad was home from Princeton. He’s such a catch!” 

“No, he’s not. Sure, he’s handsome but he’s so full of himself. And Tiffany is another snob, and also dumb as hell.” 

“Honey! What a mean thing to say! They’re not snobs, these people are in our level and you should be bonding more with them.” 

“What can I do? They’re not nice” Jackie explains the obvious. 

“They don’t have to, they’re rich! And so are you. God! Where is this coming from?” 

In a way, Jackie could understand the logic of that. Indeed, rich people don’t have to be nice. She, herself, wasn’t sometimes. It’s just nature. But on the other hand, she had nice friends and she could tell the difference and she could also tell which one feels better. 

“Nowhere, mom. You’re right. They're important people.” 

Pam sighs, not looking very convinced. 

“See, it doesn’t count if you say it just for the sake of saying it.” 

“Ugh! I just didn’t wanna go, that’s all. Geez” 

“Is this cause of that Kelso boy? Because it’s a good thing he dumped you. By the way, how could you let _that_ kid dump you, honey! Not what I taught you.” 

Jackie doesn’t have an answer for that, cause it’s true. It's probably what all the cheer squad are saying. How could _Jackie_ _Burkhart_ get dumped by _Michael_ _Kelso_? After he cheated on her and she forgave him. What a loser. 

They make the rest of the way home in silence and Jackie is holding up her tears because Pam doesn’t like when she cries. And even though it’s getting dark when they make it home, Jackie leaves for a walk. 

She doesn’t have many places to go, so she goes to the only place it’s safe. 

\-- 

He moves his head when the basement door opens. It’s finally Jackie. Although he doesn’t understand quite why, he’s a little pissed off. She sits on the couch without saying a word and he’s determinate to speak his mind about how she can _not_ make him use to her company and disappear all day like that. Or how he is not interested in her. Whatever. 

But once he takes a look at her, Hyde sees her puffy eyes and he can tell she’s been crying. 

“Now, you look shitty.” 

Jackie glares at him angrily. “Shut up, Steven” She stays quiet for a while, then she looks at him pouting. “Do I really look shitty?” 

Hyde turns his eyes back to her face. Her lips are slightly swollen, and her nose’s reddish, and her greenish eyes are shining and she’s cuter than ever. 

“Yep, you look like you got run over” He keeps nodding while she stares at him. 

“So, this is how you must feel every day. Oh yeah, that must suck” 

Hyde holds on his smile and sustains her glare. Somehow, all his angry just vanished. 

“What happen to you, anyway?” 

“Pamela Burkhart” Jackie shrugs. 

“I see, parents.” He agrees, but he's also kinda surprised. "Didn't know you mom bugs you out." 

“Yeah well, I need to get going, I just wanted to take a walk, and... it’s getting late.” 

_Wait... Is Jackie uncomfortable?_

“Do you wanna a ride?” Ok, this is actually the opposite of cutting her off. 

“Would you do that?” She seems kinda... relieved. He shrugs in answer. 

“Can we drive around a little bit?” Jackie asks with those puppy rounded eyes of her and his stomach drops. 

“Sure” 

_Holly hell, what is his problem?_

For the first five minutes, Jackie it’s silent, watching the dark streets as they pass by. Hyde’s comfortable with that. There's something about Jackie sitting on his passenger seat, quietly, with her perfume filling up his car, that makes him feel good. 

It doesn't last long, though. 

“Do you think it is my fault?” She asks suddenly, turning her head to face him. “I mean, as if it wasn't enough for Michael to cheat on me, he runs to California just to get away from me. It could be my fault, right?” 

“You kidding, ain’t you?” Hyde takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. “I mean, you’re really, like really annoying, but this... mess’s not on you.” 

She sighs. “Maybe.” 

“Jackie, I think Kelso is the problem here. He’s... the _shittiest_ boyfriend I ever saw or heard of.” 

“He is, isn’t he?” She seeks his eyes for confirmation, and he gives it to her. 

“Yup” 

“Okay. Yeah, I mean, he might be the dumbest boy in the world." Hyde raises his eyebrows at her realization. "Because he lost me. I’m very rare and precious, you know.” _Oh yeah._

“There you go.” 

“Thank you, Steven” 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees the she’s beaming and he finds himself holding his own smile. “Anything for you, doll” 

“What’s up with that, anyway?” She turns her head to him at the same second he finishes speaking. 

“What?” 

“You calling me doll” 

“Do I do that?” Hyde freezes, feeling like he got caught up in the middle of something he was doing while thinking no one was seeing. 

“Yeah, sometimes. Mostly when it’s just you and me.” Her eyes are glued on him, but he lacks of boldness to look back. 

He shifts in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. “No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

One block away, he sees her street and honestly, he was planning on driving around a little longer, but now he just wants to drop her off. “I dunno man, must do it with everyone” He shrugs. 

“Huh. Pretty sure I never saw it, though.” 

“Are you keeping track of me?” 

“No” She finally moves her eyes away from him. “Oh, look, it’s my house.” 

“Thank god” He whispers to himself. 

“What?” 

“I said there’s your stop” She looks at him suspiciously. 

“Right… Anyway, thanks, really.” 

He shrugs, a little afraid to accidentally call her doll again. 

Jackie steps out from the car. “See you tomorrow.” She turns to him before closing the El Camino’s door. 

“Okay.” 

Hyde watches her until she’s inside the house, feeling too zombified to start the car. 

_Okay? Okay?_ That’s no way of cutting someone out. 


	4. The wonder of a teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your comments and kudos! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.

First thing he thinks of when he wakes up is her eyes. Her doll-like, doe eyes, shining big at him and asking if he could drive her around. 

Her face comes right after, porcelain skin with rosy cheeks and perfectly shaped lips. A doll face.

 _That’s why._ He realizes. 

Jackie actually looks like a doll. Even her petit body resembles a doll, the way she seems like it could fit in his arms, or break in his hands. 

_Shit_. Hyde sighs, feeling hot in his cot, he decides to get up. 

\-- 

This is the first day in weeks she wakes up feeling happy, light and pretty. She does her make-up morning routine without think about Michael once. 

It takes a while for Jackie to realize the reason why she feels like this. 

Steven Hyde. 

The night before, he finally gave her some of his softness and she didn’t even know how much she wanted until she got it. 

_Why couldn’t him always be like this?_

Certainly must be his poor childhood and the fact that he was abandoned. 

It saddens her, because now, it was difficult to understand how someone could have Steven’s love and reject it. 

She gasps by the nature of her thoughts. What’s that suppose to mean? _That she wouldn’t reject Steven’s love if she had it?_

The thought makes her unsettled for hours, and she continues to think about it while she walks to the Forman house. 

Oh gosh, she hates walking over to Eric’s home. It’s so far away. But she does it every day, because she enjoys spending her time there. Even though she loves how fancy her home is, she can’t stand the emptiness. 

As she walks, she thinks of Steven’s words the night before. The nice things he said to her, about all of this being Michael’s fault or when he said she looked… 

Well, he said she looked _shitty_. 

Jackie frowns. This couldn’t be his real opinion. _Right?_

Because he _has_ to think she’s gorgeous, because honestly, she couldn’t live in a world where he doesn’t. 

When she finally arrives at the Forman’s, she spots Steven and Fez playing basketball in the patio. Before they notice her, she takes a moment to check upon Steven. 

The way he moves his arms, his body. She notices that his shoulders are large and that even though he’s not as tall as Michael, or not as good looking , he has something she can’t quite figure it out. 

Is something beyond the sweetness, for sure. She could understand that perfectly: he’s sweet, he hides it, but sometimes it just slips through his bad boy attitude. 

Still, that was another thing. And it has something to do with the way he moves. 

“Hey, boys” Jackie comes closer. 

“Hi, Jackie. Wanna play?” Fez answers, while Steven barely looks over her. 

She looks at the ball in Fez’s hands with disgust. “Uh, no. There’s no way I’m putting my hands in this dirty ball.” 

“And would you put your hands on this dirty boy?” He steps close to her trying to be seductive, she stares at him with disapproval and Steven snorts. 

“Yeah, right. The only dirty thing here is that candy you ate five minutes ago, from the floor.” Jackie moves her eyes to meet Steven’s and she feels electric when they do. 

She would like to state _burn_ but the word gets stuck in her throat. 

“So, Jackie, I had news from Kelso today.” Fez grabs her attention again, tossing the ball to Steven. 

“Well, good for you. I’m not interested.” 

“Really? Well, I heard he’s dating a hot blond named Anne- Aaaye, Hyde!” 

They both look to Steven, who just threw the ball at Fez’s head. “You’re not paying attention, man” He shrugs. 

Jackie feels her heart beating against her bones. Michael is dating someone else. 

_Michael is dating someone else._ She let the words sink in. 

Feeling the weight of Steven’s eyes on her, she raises her gaze to meet his. The got stuck in each other eyes until she feels too uncomfortable and looks away. 

“You guys wanna a milkshake from the Hub?” Steven makes a basketball hoop. 

“But Hyde, you just said you didn’t want- 

“C’mon Fez, let’s go.” He cuts their friend, walking over to his car. “Jackie?” 

\-- 

Hyde’s sitting alone in one of the Hub’s table, drinking soda and being physically unable to take his eyes off Jackie. She’s chatting with another cheer leader in front of the bathroom door, her ponytail swinging as she moves her head. 

He keeps thinking of her, somehow. And even though he tries to force his mind to go somewhere else, she just keeps coming back to him. 

He can’t help but notice her. He can’t help but think of her, wait for her to show up, search for her across the romm. _God,_ _he’s_ _so_ _obsessed_ _with her_ _, i_ _t’s disgusting._

If he just could fool around with her once or twice, this whole thing was gonna pass. For sure. 

But he saw the way her body reacted with the news of Kelso dating another girl. He saw in her eyes she still likes his dumb friend. And he knows it’s just a matter of time for them to get back together. So why bother? 

_Why does he even care?_

_Fuck it!_ This whole thing was starting to piss him off. Hyde hated drama, for fuck sake. 

\-- 

Jackie’s feeling his eyes on her again as she fake listen to Lisa talking. This one same thought keeps popping up in her head. 

That Steven doesn’t think she’s pretty. 

It bothers her so much. But she also feels like it could be the other way around, because he’s been staring at her a lot. 

On the other hand, he never says aanythin or tries to make a move on her. He just… stares at her when he thinks she isn’t seeing. It’s so confusing. And a bit annoying. 

_Is it too much to ask him to say that she’s cute?_

So when their eyes meet again, she cuts Lisa off and walks towards him. Sitting in front of him, she speaks as it comes to her mind. 

“You been staring at me the whole day.” 

“What? No.” 

“Yes. And I think I know why.” 

“Really? Oh, please elucidate me!” Steven leans his body on the table, faking interested in what she has to say. She leans closer as well. 

“Because you find me too pretty to look away.” Jackie says it with a confidence she actually doesn’t have. 

He laughs, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “Pfft! I don’t find you pretty, in fact, I don’t think anyone does. Get real, would ya?” 

“Well, I don’t believe you!” She crosses her arms over her chest and searches for his eyes under the sunglasses, trying to ignore the feeling that she was punched in the stomach. 

“Whatever, man”. Steven looks away and he seems like he wants to get out of there. He seems like… he’s mad. “Why do you do this?” 

“What?” Jackie looks at him, feeling confused. 

“This thing you do when you get dump and lonely and you come piss me off?” 

She backs away a little, getting a bit defensive. She wants to tell him she doesn’t do this, but the words just melt. “Don’t you like it?” Jackie finds herself saying instead. 

“No. I hate it.” He practically barks at her. “And to be clear, no matter how hard you try, I’m not gonna take you out on a date this time.” 

_This time._ His words take her right back to the top of her daddy’s Lincoln. 

“I don’t want you to take me to no date. But I bet you would like to end up kissing me again.” Jackie just says it and she has to control herself to not look surprised by her own words. She never had said out loud, to anyone, that they kissed once. It was like it never happened.

Steven, on the other side, doesn’t hide how surprised he is. His face turns to her quickly, one eyebrow lifts over his shades, and his jaw drops slightly before he answers. 

“Is that what you trying to get?” A crooked smile grows in his lips as he frowns and Jackie can feel her blood rush in her veins. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” She shrugs, sustaining his gaze. 

“This place is so boring without Kelso”. Fez let his body falls onto the third chair of the table, looking miserable. 

“Oh, well, I think I’m starting to like it.” Steven answers him and Jackie holds her smile. 

“What’s to like?” Fez continues. 

“I don’t know, buddy. It’s just a feeling.” A wave of butterflies revolves in her stomach and she chews her bottom lip. 

_Oh my god, he is interested._


	5. Totally bummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for everyone that has read this and enjoyed!
> 
> I'm sorry it took me longer to post this. I felt some difficult to adjust to the original episode, from where they've been so far.  
> So I changed the dialogues a little, but it's mostly the same.

On the way back to the Formans, Hyde crossed his way with Forman and Fez. They were going to the movies and invited him. He had absolutely not a thing to do, but said no anyway. 

And the reason was Jackie. _God, he hates himself so much_. 

Now, he’s just driving with the expectation to find her in the basement. And maybe figure it out what was going on. 

As he expects, she’s there, sitting quietly in the middle of the couch. 

“Hey” He says, ignoring the cold feeling in his hands. 

“Oh, hi.” She doesn’t take too much time looking at him, her eyes flee quickly before he can read them. “How was work?” 

Hyde thinks her question is funny, too domestic, so he smiles. “It was okay, honey”. 

Jackie flushes, maybe she realizes how odd her question sounds. “Good” she replies, with a weak voice. 

Normally, Hyde would serve himself with a cold beer and would sit to watch whatever was on. But today he feels like taking a shower. So he goes straight to the bathroom, takes a good bath, and, you know, brushes his teeth. 

He’s jus trying to improve his hygienic habits. 

\-- 

_Now_ _, that was a stupid thing to say. What was she? His wife? God, so_ _lame_. 

She has to shut up or else she’ll end up saying something even more embarrassing. 

Thank goodness Steven went to the bathroom, cause she could use some time to calm down. She’s been waiting for him all afternoon, facing the TV. People had come and go in the basement, and she hadn’t even noticed. 

In her mind, their conversation the day before keeps replaying and she’s overwhelmed by the memory of them kissing months ago. _What was that she had told him? The kiss was hot, but... What was the but?_ She couldn't remember. 

An amount of time is passed and Jackie just continues to watching TV, acting aloof. When he does comes back, a strong smell of fresh bath comes along. 

She expects him to sit in his chair and be quiet until she no longer can stand the silence and speak. 

But then, _oh then_ , Steven chooses to sit next to her on the couch. And she can feel the scent of his shampoo and cheap cologne. A feeling of butterflies flying madly takes over her stomach, as she sits straighter. 

Jackie peeks at him and notices quickly that his beard’s still a little wet. It amazes her how much beard he can grow for a 18 year old boy. You know, look at Eric and Michael, an her ex was an year older. 

“What you looking at?” He snaps her out of her thoughts. 

“Your beard is so… I mean, so unfashionable.” 

“Why, thank you” He grins at her. “Your hair looks flat.” 

“No it doesn’t.” Jackie frowns, feeling offended. 

Steven smirks at her but doesn’t say anything else, so she lets it slide. Jackie’s hands feel sweaty and gross. She hates it. While he seems comfortable and relaxed, she’s so unsettled. 

She wishes he would say something already, like all the boys use to do. 

\-- 

It’s a tricky thing, you know, to feel attracted by someone you can’t stand. It’s stressful. With time, Hyde naturally developed a way to make it more bearable. 

He likes to call it _selective hearing._ Is pretty simple, actually, when it comes in terms of Jackie, he’s able to choose what he would like to hear. 

He could tune her down whenever he wanted. It was a very important skill, you see, but it was also tricky. 

Hyde’s starting to think this ability took him straight to where he is now, for he’s immune to her biggest turn down. 

This ability of his is also the reason he can notice the different intonation of her voice, so he knows when to pay attention and when to completely ignore it, and of course, he notices when she’s quiet. 

Which is rare. But also happening right now. 

They’re sitting side by side for about half an hour, watching The Price is Right on the TV. 

With time, he let his body relax and put one arm on the back of the couch, so he could look at her, without turning his head so much. Occasionally they would make some comments or tease each other. 

But mostly, they’re silent. Jackie is silent, and that intrigues him. 

She finally sighs loudly and catches his attention. Hyde glares at her and tries to read her, he can see she’s uncomfortable. “Another old lady, she can’t even reach the wheel” She complains, and he looks back to the TV. 

“Yeah. I can’t watch The Price is Right anymore. Just can’t.” Hyde says back, just for saying. Truth is, he’s not paying that much of attention. Her body was too close to his. 

Jackie looks at him with some longing in her eyes. He sustains it, but then she glares away. 

“Where’s the others?” 

“Haven’t seen them.” He lies, because he’s not going to say he had turned them down. 

“Hmm.” Jackie glimpses at him again, quicker this time. “What a bummer.” 

“Totally” 

“Now you’re stuck here with me.” Her voice lowers a bit, he notices. 

“Right? Totally bummer.” 

“Yeah” 

“Yeah.” Hyde holds the smile that’s trying to grow in his lips. 

Jackie looks at him one more time and he looks her right in the eyes. There it is, he sees it. Deep in her big rounded doll eyes, some kind of a spark. His blue eyes are drawn to her lips. She’s pouting just a bit, but she parts her lips and a sharp breath escapes them. 

Hyde finds himself biting his own lips, he doesn’t think he can hold himself from kissing her. She wants it. And he wants it so bad. The boy darts back to her greenish eyes and they’re shining, slightly bigger and glued to him. 

Jackie leans closer a bit and he clenches his jaw, holding himself a little longer. She stops and stares him, inviting him. His mouth waters, so he leans to her, she moves too and they meet halfway. 

Their lips touch in a soft, kinda frightened kiss. It only lasts a few seconds, but it’s enough for him to taste her. Jackie tastes like cherry gum and the softness of her lips stick on his, so he licks on them to feel again. 

And then Hyde sees she’s peeking at him from the corner of her eyes, and she’s licking her own lips and...

 _That’s it._ _He can’t help himself anymore._

He turns to her quickly and so does she, almost at the same time. Their bodies clash together and his right hand flies to her nape to bring her closer. Hyde kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue inside her. Jackie grips his wrist tightly, while slide her other hand up his arm and shoulder. 

His fingers embrace her tender hair as he deepens the kiss even more. She lets out a moan that vibrates trough their mouths and Hyde pushes his body against hers. Jackie gets semi laid on the couch and their legs cross. 

For some seconds he gets lost, strongly craving to travel his hands in her whole body. She sighs against him and he realizes he needs to breath, so they part for a while. They share a look for a small moment that makes him shiver, but then Jackie places her hands in his chest and pushes him slowly. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, visibly moved by the kiss. 

“What are _you_ doing?” Hyde shots back, each of them going for the opposite edge of the couch. 

“You kissed me!” He snorts and looks at her in disbelief. 

“Please! You threw yourself at me” 

“Uh!” Jackie gasps, turning to him. “I did not!” 

Fuck, she looks good. Rosy cheeks and red swollen lips, messy hair and her chest uneven. 

Hyde smirks, against his will. He wants to kiss her again. 

Jackie smirks too, and he can’t really tell who leans to whom, but in a second they’re frenching again. 

** 

Hyde leaves the basement feeling his chest heavy. He knew this day would come, and it was okay. 

_Honestly_. 

But he had to frog Kelso anyway, because he was a douch. Offering to help her with her physical needs. 

He was on this duty. All her physical needs were being taken care of. 

He stops in front of his car, and he should leave right now, but he leans at the door for a while. 

_Waiting_. 

And there she comes, quickly and looking for him. She seems relieved to see him waiting for her. 

“So?” Hyde asks, trying to sound carefree. 

“So what?” Jackie comes closer carefully, like a wild deer, staring at his eyes. 

“Where do we stand now?” 

“Nothing changes.” She shrugs, one hand slowly reaching for his stomach. 

“Okay.” The churn in his guts is embarrassing. 

“Okay.” Jackie grins at him. “Where are we going?” 

“You wanna drive and fool around in the back seat?” 

“Sure.” She kiss him quickly before walking around the car to the passenger side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved to do this! Thank you again :))


End file.
